Collected
by Dash master 48
Summary: Jubilee and the rest of her team learn the hard way what it feels to be part of a collection. Based on a RP me and FireIceMaster 123 did. If continuity seems off it's our own mashup universe.


**A/N: Did a Mini RP with a friend about the Collector collecting all the Marvel/DC/Wildstorm heroes and villains and thought I could have a bit of fun with a story based on the idea explaining how Jubilee feels now she's just an item in a collection. Enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but this Marvel/DC mashup world belongs to me and by extension FireIceMaster 123. If continuity seems amiss in it, it's ours so...**

To call it a bad day would be an understatement.

It was a regular day at the institute, many of the senior X-Men were out on missions and such. The group were outside with Sean and Emma, being friends and training.

That was, until the robots broke in. There must've been about twenty that came inside the area. At first, they thought it was just another Sentinel attack and that Magneto just wanted to kill a few Mutants.

Boy, were they _wrong_.

They caught Paige first. Strapping her down on cardboard, tying her up with wire, it was unlike anything they'd ever seen. Naturally, Jubilee's first thought was to try and help, so she ran towards the struggling and screaming girl.

But that's when a robot caught her. She was carried over to another cardboard sheet and her body was tied to it tightly with wires. She thought she could bust out with her powers, but the robot tied a strange wire around her head that seemed to block her explosive abilities.

Kicking and yelling just as hard as Paige, she was placed in a box, a plastic sheet letting her see into the world.

Jubilee was placed into some kind of bag then, but she saw everyone else fighting the robots and starting to get caught like her.

Closing her eyes and hoping for a better future, Jubilee spent the journey to wherever she was going squirming slightly as she was tossed lightly in the box. She then found herself in some kind of room, many other boxes lining the walls. They all had names on them to tell who was inside them, and many of them looked just as frightened as she was. The Avengers, Alpha Flight, The New Mutants, The Justice League, The Titans, Young Justice, The Defenders, The Guardians of The Galaxy, heck, even Magneto and the Brotherhood were there!

"How dare you bound me!" She heard the Master of Magnet scream.

"I am Groot." Came another voice.

"Nice to know you're pissed off too, buddy." The voice from the box next to the tree who just said he was Groot said, that box containing Rocket Racoon, who Jubilee always got a good chuckle from.

"So am I!" A guy in a box labelled 'Drax the Destroyer' shouted from beside them. Next to him, Star-Lord, who Jubilee had met a few times, was looking mopey.

"Collector...you take my music...you make Mr. Quill here want to tear this place down!" He muttered, making Gamora who he was next to giggle slightly.

"This is a terrible joke..." moaned a clown with green hair.

"Aw, don't be a killjoy, Puddin'." A girl with blonde/red/blue pigtails in the box next to him said calmly, the names on their boxes saying 'Joker' and 'Harley Quinn'.

"Hmmmmm... is it okay to say I hate this place?" Asked a dragon whose label told Jubilee he was called 'Malchior'.

As she listened to the crackling of the bag as her friends were removed, Jubilee thought hard.

 _I'm not some action figure! I'm a hard working Mutant! Why won't this stupid thing just let me go so I can beat it u-_

She was stopped in her thoughts as she saw the rest of Generation X, all in boxes like her. Most of the group had a similar wire around their heads, with Sean's mouth taped over tightly and Jono having the head wire be around his lower head. She couldn't really call it a mouth.

Jubilee was placed next to them, and as she heard them shout and complain, she went back to her thinking.

 _What's going to happen now, are we just going to stay here for the rest of our lives? From a Mutant to a doll to be looked at... I don't like this! I don't!_

What seemed like hours passed. Listening to the various voices around her, she caught a few words from her teammates.

"Do you think we can escape this? We always do, right?" Paige said.

 _I don't know if we will luv. It seems unlikely._ Jono replied to her, his voice slightly muffled due to the wire.

"Mmmfffff!" Sean tried to speak, but the tape was too strong.

"I hate this! I'm not a Barbie doll!" Jubilee decided to add her own line to the mist of one liners and angry protests.

"You may not be a Barbie doll chica, but at least you're not completely inanimate." She heard Angelo from above.

"When I get out of here...bad things will happen." Monet said threateningly.

Suddenly, three more boxes were added. A guy who reminded her of Mondo if he was hairier and had gold armour on, a guy who looked like a Cable ripoff and a punk looking guy.

"Ughhhhhhh... let me out!" The gold armoured guy, the label saying he was called 'Wildebeest', shouted.

Then in walked the Collector. Jubilee knew of him from the MU history lessons she occasionally got. They'd been warned about him, but the X-Men never thought they'd be targeted.

"Yes, I win." He laughed in an evil fashion.

Jubilee opened her mouth, and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!"

It all seemed hopeless. Just about everyone was collected, now they were all here as his items.

Jubilee knew she had to accept her fate.

She wasn't a Mutant anymore.

She wasn't a X-Man anymore.

She was an object.

She had been collected.

 **A/N: Not everything ends well for everyone!**

 **That was fun to do. In case you didn't get it; the head wire is to suppress Mutant powers, since normal powers (those of Supers/Metas) only need the basic set of wires to keep their powers at bay, a Mutant needs an extra wire. It surprisingly only took the basic wire set to secure Sean, his mouth just needed to be very tightly taped over to prevent him from screaming his way out.**

 **I think that's enough rambles for now, I'll see you when I see you.**

 **P.S: I do plan to see Infinity War!**


End file.
